Our Lector
by Death.X.By.X.Chocolate
Summary: Gemma didn't kill Lector. No, he survived and was found by none other than Meredy, who he believes is his owner. But what happens when Sting finds out? And he'll do anything to get his beloved exceed back. MeredyXSting
1. Prologue

_I own nothing._

* * *

_x.X~Prologue~X.x_

_Lector's eyes slowly flickered. His head felt heavy as he felt a burning sensation on his back, a single question ran through his mind._

_What happened to him?_

_"You poor thing…" He looked up to see a girl with flowing pink hair and eyes. "Don't try to talk," She told him as she scooped the injured exceed into her arms. "You're safe now."_

_Lector felt warmth enlighten within him as he suddenly felt safe, but a part of him felt guilty. He didn't know why, but he just did._

_"I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." The girl told him._

_(A/N: Very short beginning...)  
_


	2. C1

_I own nothing._

* * *

_x.X~Chapter One~X.x  
_

"Meredy-Chan…" Lector sighed as he walked casually through the streets. In one hand he held a shopping list as he stretched the other. The scar behind him had healed and was now covered up by the Crime Sorcière stamp which he now belonged to. Lector already knew that what Meredy did was a good thing, but it risked her life a lot.

And Lector didn't want that.

"Lector?" A voice asked from behind him.

The black exceed turned as he faced a light green one with a frog-like appearance. "Who are you?" The exceed had tears in his eyes as the tears began flowing down his face. _'What the...' _Lector wondered in his mind.

"Lector," It cried as it lunged for the cat, Lector dodged it as he simply side stepped before spinning around and continuing his walk.

"Weirdo…" He muttered to himself and sped up slightly. Lector decided that he'd rather forget about what just happened.

Lector felt his head pulse as a pair of pattering feet were heard speeding behind him. "Lector, don't you miss me? Don't you Miss Sting?" Lector stopped and turned around.

"I don't know who you are or who this Sting person is, but the only person I belong to is Meredy-Chan." He snapped. The exceed before him looked as if he would burst into tears once again in any moment, but Lector didn't care. "So go away…" He told the cat before storming off rather frustratedly. He hated inferences.

.

.

.

Frosch watched as Lector stormed away from him. It was Lector, he knew it was him. The Sabertooth stamp that was once on him had been replaced with another, but Frosch knew for sure. This was the same Lector.

But he had a different owner now.

"Frosch?" A calming voice asked behind him as the exceed wiped away a tear as he looked to see Rogue, his owner.

"Rogue-Kun…" He whispered as the Dragon Slayer bent down to pat his cat.

"What's wrong, Frosch?" Rogue asked him.

Frosch looked to the ground.

"I saw Lector again."

_(A/N: What do you think will happen next?)_


	3. C2

_I own nothing._

* * *

_x.X~Chapter Two~X.x_

Meredy sighed as she returned to the Inn when she stayed with Ultear, changing out of her cloak and into a simple tank top and shorts she decided for a night out.

One with Lector.

"Meredy-Chan!" She smiled as she embraced her pet cat into a tight hug. To say that she didn't know what Lector truly was was an understatement. She knew who he was, and she didn't matter if he was in Sabertooth, he was her's now. "I bought all the things you wanted." He bragged as Meredy grinned back at him.

She loved this cat, it was the closest thing she had to a family other than Ultear. "You're the best Lector, say, how about we go out for dinner tonight?" Lector let out an air pump. "What are we waiting for, lets go?" He hopped into Meredy's sling bag as she carried him out into the busy streets of the night.

.

.

.

Lector was alive. The very thought made Sting happy, but the fact that he had a new owner infuriated him. Lector was his and his only.

Frosh ate his food happily at the fish stall as Rogue smiled down at him from beside him, Sting couldn't help but feel lonely.

"Meredy-Chan, I want one," That voice. All three of them turned to look at the source.

The girl had light pink hair, a curvacious body and Lector in her sling bag. She walked up beside Sting and talked to the man running the stall. "I'll take a fish for my cat," She told the man as Lector pointed to the fish he wanted. "That one." He squirmed for the biggest fish that was on display.

The man raised a brow as the girl rubbed Lector's head and patted him as the exceed smiled up at her.

"Alright then," The man replied her. He paused for a moment. "Say, aren't you a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Meredy-Chan's too strong for that team!" Lector yelled from her bag.

The girl named Meredy blushed. "Lector, please…" She told him as she stroked his head. Lector scrunched his face and smiled.

"I'm sorry…" He told her as he looked at his tiny paws.

Meredy chuckled. "It's alright…" She told him as the man held out the fish. Meredy handed him the money as she passed the fish onto Lector. "Have your treat my little worker." She told him as Lector happily ate.

And with that, they were gone.

Sting stood up abruptly as he used his dragon senses to trail her scent. There was something not right about that girl, and Sting was going to find out what.

_(A/N: She came, he saw. She vanished.)_


	4. C3

_I own nothing._

* * *

_x.X~Chapter Three~X.x_

Sting tailed Meredy as she walked down the street, he made sure to be discreet as possible but the moment he would get nearer to her, she would end up even further and after a long while… he lost her.

"Damn that girl," He swore. "Dammit, just you wait for me Lector." Sting let of a sigh of frustration as he punched the nearest object he could find. "I swear," Sting swore.

"That I won't stop until you're mine once again." He snarled.

.

.

.

Lector could tell that that stranger from the Fish stand had been following them, how? He could smell the boy, and he could smell that Meredy knew it too.

As soon as they arrived back inside the Inn Meredy sighed as she flopped onto her bed and rolled herself into her sheets. Lector crawled out of her bag and joined her on her bed as she rolled them both tightly into their cocoons.

A knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Meredy asked.

"It's me." The door opened as Ultear stood them with a hand placed at her hip. "Where were you just now?" She asked Meredy as the girl unrolled herself.

"I took Lector out for dinner."

Ultear nodded before closing the door, but not before saying. "We have a big day tomorrow, so rest well." Lector fully intended to.

But that boy that tailed them.

That night, Lector dreamt of him. His name was Sting, and in those dreams, he was Lector's owner. Not Meredy.

It felt right, but Lector knew it couldn't be true.

It was just a dream after all.

_(A/N: Is it just a dream, Lector? I don't think so. Sorry for a really short chapter... Promise the next one will be longer.)_


	5. C4

_I own nothing._

* * *

_x.X~Chapter Four~X.x_

"Lector's alive?" Minerva didn't seem please by the news that Rogue just told her. "And his owner is a friend of Fairy Tail?" She asked in an even more bitter tone of disgust.

Frosch looked to the ground. "No, there was this other stamp on him." He nervously told her as he rubbed his paws together.

"Is there now?" Minerva asked him as she narrowed her eyes together and eyed the exceed. Frosch nodded. "How did this stamp look like?" She continued as she tapped the chair she sat on.

"It was blue and ... it looked like a Sabertooth skull wearing a wizard's hat and it had a fish tail." Frocsh perked up as he recalled the stamp.

"Crime Sorcière?" Ogra perked up as all eyes looked at him.

Minerva's eyes sparked suddenly. "You know the guild?"

Ogra nodded. "It's a guild that was founded by none other than, Jellal Fernandes," Collective gasps ran through the guild but Minerva held her hand up to silence them and let Ogra continue. "Anyway, they're and independent guild that stops Dark guilds and all I know is that there are three members including Ultear Milkovich, that mage that infiltrated the Magic Council and blew the place up."

"So Lector's owner has to be that last member…" Minerva concluded.

"Meredy," A voice spoke up as Sting walked up to Minerva. "Her name is Meredy." He hissed.

.

.

.

Lector yawned as he woke up and felt the space next to him. Nothing. He opened his eyes nice and wide. She was gone.

Meredy was gone.

But that was normal for the girl as the exceed soon caught on to her daily routine.

"Meredy-Chan…" Lector sighed as he looked around their Inn room. A note was placed on the desk beside the bed. Lector reached for it as he picked up the letter and read it slowly before a small smile formed on his face.

_To my adorable Lector,_

_I'm sorry but an emergency has come up but don't fret, here's some money for you to explore the town by yourself. I know you've wanted to do that for ages, but I wouldn't let you, unless it was for groceries, but I will now._

_Go have fun, Lector._

_Love Meredy._

_P.s : Be back by seven please and I'll have a big fish waiting for you here.  
_

_P.s.s : There are dangerous wizards around, so be careful.  
_

Lector took the money as he hoped off the bed and grabbed his new red scarf. He whistled as soft tune as he made his way out of the Inn room unaware of the people after him.

Little did he know how much trouble he would soon cause to so many others.

Oh Lector...

_(A/N: Yeah... What could happen next?)_


	6. C5

_I own nothing._

* * *

_x.X~Chapter Five~X.x_

It was morning.

Sting watched Meredy climbed her way onto the top of the stadium. She was awake and dressed in a cape pretty early for any normal person.

"You know, you can talk to me," Meredy spoke up but nobody was there. "Sting."

Sting walked out of his hiding place as he stared hard at mage's back. "I know that you're working with Jellal Fernandes." He told her. She didn't seem to see that as a threat at all. "I could turn you in to the King," He added as he heard Meredy chuckle.

"And I know that Lector is yours." Sting flinched. She had hit him right where it hurts the most.

His heart.

"Then why didn't you give him back?" He yelled as Meredy turned fiercely.

She had rage in her eyes. "Because he's mine now," She snarled at him. "You let him get hurt once, but not this time, Sting. Lector is the sweetest and most supportive cat there is around here, and he's the closest thing I have to a family other that Ultear. And if you want him you'll have to fight me for him, but you wouldn't want to do that now would you?" She told him triumphantly.

Sting felt his fist clench. "And why not?" He hissed back at her.

"Because you'll be hurting the person he loves the most," Meredy replied him simply as she pointed herself. "Me." Sting froze for a moment. No matter how much he denied it. She was right.

Lector did love Meredy the most. She was his saviour. And right now, he was nothing to Lector.

Nothing.

"What do you want from me?" Meredy smiled wickedly as things were finally going her way.

"About time you asked..."

.

.

.

Lector snacked on a fish cake as he watched the sun set down slowly. He turned to see a blonde haired fellow standing beside him. Lector flinched for a moment as he wondered how he couldn't sense the individual before. It was odd.

"Nice view isn't it?" He asked him. He turned his face and Lector wondered if he was the same guy from his dream. He sure looked a lot like the guy, except older.

"Yeah…" Lector murmured in response as he hopped down from his seat and gulped the rest of his fish cake down in one mighty swallow causing his company to chuckle at the exceed. "Nice sunset." He said as he turned around and began heading back to the Inn.

"So what's your name?" Lector looked to the left to see the man following him as he quickened his walking pace. "I'm Sting." He introduced himself.

"Lector…" The exceed responded carefully as he eyed Sting.

Lector didn't know why but he felt at ease when he was around Sting. It was that same feeling he felt in his dream last night. "Do I know you?" He asked Sting. Sting turned to face him with a smile that soon dropped and turned into a scowl. Lector didn't know why, but Sting seemed angry at him for some reason.

A reason he didn't even know.

"Yeah," Sting told him. "You do." He told Lector before walking off. "You do know me, Lector, you just don't remember it." Sting called out before waving goodbye to the exceed.

Lector stood there repeating those last few words.

_you just don't remember it... _

As Lector watched him walk, he couldn't help but wonder what he meant.

There was just something so familiar about Sting that Lector couldn't put his tiny paw on.

_(A/N: There it is, their first talk. What do you think Meredy has planned?)_


	7. C6

_I own nothing._

* * *

_x.X~Chapter Six~X.x  
_

_"What do you want from me?" Meredy smiled wickedly as things were finally going her way._

_"About time you asked..."_

_Meredy circled __Sting_ like a deadly predator as he watched her flawless movements. "You know who I am and I know who you are… I'll let you get closer to Lector, but if you tell him one thing about you belonging to him, I will kill you." She told him sternly as her eyes darkened. Sting doubted it but being a criminal, she couldn't be doubted. No one in her guild should. "But the catch is that you'll do several deeds for me each week." Meredy added.  


_"What kind of deed?" Sting asked her._

_"It depends, Sting," Meredy told him as she spun on her heel and smacked him dead in the face with her cape. "So what do you say?" She asked him as they faced each other once more. Meredy placed a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes at him. "It's all your choice." She reminded him. "If you say yes, you get to see Lector again," She told him. "But if you don't..." Sting's fist balled up as it tightened tensely. "You'll never see Lector ever again..." Her voice was happy.  
_

_Sting gritted his teeth, as much as he despised her, he still loved Lector.  
_

_And he would do anything to get him back. Even if it meant working for this...  
_

_"I'll do it."_

_"I thought so."  
_

_._

_._

_._

"Are you ready?" Meredy asked the Dragon Slayer before her. Sting glared at the mage as she rolled her eyes at him and took out her room key. "Show some compassion to the person who invited you for dinner at least," She told him as she pushed the door open. "Lector," She called out and embraced the cat that has just jumped into her arms.

She rubbed at his head with a grin. "Meredy-Chan," Lector beamed but as he looked behind her he whispered. "Sting…" His voice was questioning as he looked at Sting. "What are you doing here?" He asked him. Sting grinned at the exceed.

Meredy raised a brow as she turned to look at Sting. "You've met?" She asked him with disbelief as her eyes began to darken slightly in a devilish way.

"Yeah, we were just chilling by the pier," Sting told her as he leaned against the door frame. "Got a problem with that?" Lector felt Meredy's grip on him tighten as the exceed looked up at his saviour.

"Meredy-chan..." He trailed of as Meredy smiled down at Lector and squeezed his paw softly.

"Of course not," She told Sting and turned her attention to Lector.

"Why is Sting here?" Lector asked her as a single diabolical thought entered her mind. She smirked evilly as she put Lector down.

"Well Lector," She said as she walked over to Sting. "Sting's going to be joining us for dinner tonight," She told him.

Lector was still confused by it all. "But why?"

Meredy grinned as she embraced Sting in a hug shocking them both.

"Because Sting is my boyfriend now."

"What?" Lector and Sting both exclaimed as Meredy elbowed Sting in his stomach.

"I said, Sting is my boyfriend now and I thought that maybe you two should get to know each other better since you'll both be around each other a lot more often," Meredy inputted as she turned to Sting. "Right_, darling_?" She hissed the last part out.

Sting scowled. "Yes…" He struggled to say the next word but took a deep breath. "Yes, sweetheart." He muttered.

"So who's hungry?" Meredy asked as she clapped her hands.

Lector immediately shot his hand up. "I am, Meredy-Chan!" He yelled proudly. Meredy simply smiled at the exceed. "Alright then, I'll go change first."

Lector turned to Sting. Sting scowled but his scowl faded away as he noticed the exceed. "Something wrong?" He asked Lector.

"If you ever hurt, Meredy-Chan," Lector began. "I'm make sure regret it." He told Sting before marching away to the bathroom.

_(A/N: Strange turn of events...Oh and I won't be able to update for at least a while due to schooling and clubs which is why I posted two chapters today. My apologies.)_


	8. C7

_I own nothing. **FYI! If this chapter is offensive to you, I apologize because it is not meant to be. In fact, I support Meredy's speech.**_

* * *

_x.X~Chapter Seven~X.x_

"This tastes so good," Meredy exclaimed as she at her cake before smiling. "Don't you think so too, darling?" She asked as she elbowed the Dragon Slayer beside her.

"Yeah…" He replied in a monotone voice. Lector looked at the couple as Meredy huffed in annoyance.

Meredy gripped her fork as Sting attempted to pick up his, she slammed her in between his fingers causing the Dragon Slayer to freeze for a moment in shock. "I'm sorry," She told him sweetly. "My hand slipped," She told Sting before plucking the fork out.

Sting scowled. "That's alright, sweetheart…" He growled.

Lector watched as the duo attempted to fork each other's hands.

"Meredy-Chan, Sting…" Lector interrupted them as their heads snapped to him. "Are you sure you two are in love…?" He asked them.

"No," Sting said.

"Yes," Meredy replied at the same time. Meredy's brows furrowed as she grabbed Sting by his collar. "Please excuse us, Lector," She told him. "Sting and I need to powder our noses." She lied.

Sting's eyes widened. "I do not powder my nose!"

"Yes, you do, darling." Meredy hissed.

Lector watched as Meredy dragged Sting to the ladies's bathroom. "I wonder if they realised how many people heard them." He sighed and continued to eat his cake.

.

.

.

"Do you want everyone to think I'm gay?" Sting roared at Meredy as the girl sat herself down on the floor and crossed her arms across her chest in frustration as she stuck her tongue out at him. Sting paused for a moment. 'She looks… kind of cute…' He told himself silently in anger.

"Well I think that would be great, Sting," The moment passed and Sting was angry again.

"For you, but not for me," He yelled back.

Meredy jumped to her feet and pointed a finger to Sting. "And that's what's got your freaking knickers in a twist, huh?" Medery voice burst. "That the world will think you're gay?" She asked him. Sting was speechless but Meredy didn't need him to reply. "You know if people thought I was gay, I would hold my head up high and show them that I am gay, and I'm so proud of it." She proclaimed.

"Are you gay?" Sting asked her.

Meredy toppled backwards out of shock. "No…" She whispered as her head dropped. "Did it happen to sound…that way that implied that I was… a les?"

"Yes." Sting shot back immediately as a bathroom stall opened as an elderly lady awkwardly washed her hands.

"Children these days..." She sighed as Meredy and Sting stood in silence. As soon as the door shut tight, the bickered once more.

"Then no, I'm not one. But you shouldn't be ashamed of being one." Meredy told him.

Sting's face dropped. "Are we back to that topic?" He asked her.

"Well…" Meredy began with a wicked smile. "It's either that or we can discuss how you must respond to me… as my boyfriend." She told him seriously.

"Fine, what do you want me to do…" Sting knew he was going to dread this.

.

.

.

"Lector, we're back." Lector nodded as he turned around.

"Okay, Meredy-Chan did yo –"Lector didn't finish that sentence as his eyes widened.

_(A/N: Why do you think his eyes widened? Why do you think...? And I'll probably update next week... or longer)_


End file.
